


Nancy

by no_wifi_in_Trost



Category: No Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: excuse any mistake i started crying while writing this, i wrote this now, my original work, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_wifi_in_Trost/pseuds/no_wifi_in_Trost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My aunt died last night. </p><p>This is for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nancy

**Author's Note:**

> So, my aunt died last night. Yeah. I wrote this for her; she always told me that my writing was beautiful and I should always continue to pursue it.
> 
> Love you Aunt Nancy.

You used to sit here, on this very step.  
Smoking a pack a day and hiding away  
In a beautiful house too big for just one.  
Lips stained red from wine  
And life clouded black from grief.  
A small light peeked through the clouds,  
But it was quickly swallowed up,  
Just like everything else.  
Everything started to lose its colour,  
Just like you.  
Paper skin, glass bones, and cobweb hairs.  
But you kept smiling, even through it all.  
“Don’t worry,” you said.  
“I’m gettin’ through it, one day at a time.” 

 

You switched to electronic cigarettes and juice.  
Paper became marble, bones to steel, hair to silk.  
The light came back, and each day the black clouds  
Turned more to white.  
You fell asleep; happy and content for a change.  
But you never woke up. 

 

I sit on the step now, by myself.  
The familiar smell of smoke is slowly fading,  
And I can’t seem to remember the colour of your eyes,  
Or the pallor of your skin.  
But I do remember the raspy voice and genuine smiles  
As you tell me  
“Keep on goin’, kiddo, ‘cause it gets better. I’ll always be there for you.”


End file.
